


hesitation is defeat

by joe_mama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Enderman!Dream, Hunter!George, Hunter!Sapnap, Hurt No Comfort, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: they'd been tracking him down, searching for him, running around trying to kill him for months on end. and he was here, weakened and injured and unable to teleport.so why was he hesitating?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	hesitation is defeat

They'd been searching for the Enderman hybrid for nearly five months now. They'd traveled through blistering deserts and wintry mountains and sailed through serene oceans and violent rivers. They'd hunted hundreds of animals for food at that point, having looted dozens of villages they'd come across in order to try and get an upper hand with the masked bastard.

And he was here now. Under the pouring rain, in pain not only because of the downpour, but also because of the gaping wound in his side, dark crimson liquid gushing out between his fingers and pooling into the grass below. His mask lay a few feet away. His eyes were wide, and instead of turning the vibrant, lively, purple they would shift to whenever he'd teleport away, they were a dull shade of green glazed over with pain and exhaustion and fear. He looked oddly... Human, George thought.

Sapnap stepped forward, the tip of his blood-coated sword stuck into the soil underfoot. Dream's breathing was labored, skin awfully pale, eyes darting from one hunter to another. He awkwardly attempted to crawl backward, away from them, away from the hands of death.

George noticed the way his eyes flickered into purple for a split second, lips pressed into a straight line before he teleported a few inches away. 

_Draining his energy,_ he thought coldly, ignoring the sudden pang of guilt that settled in his gut in response to the utter panic that filled Dream's eyes. _Easier to kill. To get this over with_.

"You wanna do the honors?" Sapnap asked stiffly. His eyes never left Dream's trembling frame.

"W- _wait_ \- wait- guys, don't-" Dream immediately fell quiet as George somewhat reluctantly pulled out his own sword. Dream sucked in a shaky breath, barely heard over the sound of rain falling and wind howling. George stepped forward to he was towering over Dream's frame. His chest was heaving, free hand grasping onto anything he could to try and pull himself away.

And then he _sobbed_. And George froze.

"Please - please, I'm sorry - leave me _alone_ \- _please_ ," he cried, holding one trembling hand out in defense, head turned away. Tears were freely running down reddened cheeks, mixing with the rainwater and streaming down his face in rivulets.

George glanced over at Sapnap, who did the same. Between their years of friendship and working together, a wordless pact was set into action.

_Not today._


End file.
